


死神說

by xziee223



Series: 只有命運能對抗命運 [1]
Category: Batman: A Death in the Family - Fandom, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Bruce嚇壞了, Jason Todd is Robin, Omega Jason, 不朽！Jason, 提到Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, 有點懵懂的Jason→Bruce單箭頭, 背景裡的Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, 靈魂伴侶AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 死神說，你們幾個混蛋不是我的業務。
Series: 只有命運能對抗命運 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091756
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	死神說

**Author's Note:**

> 參考1988年的Batman: A Death in the Family  
> 參考電影The Old Guard (Movie 2020)，對角色的映像只停留在電影

1.

“天吶Bruce！拜託你了！”羅賓的聲音在通訊中大叫，“你知道我能幫上忙！”

「不，待在家裡，Alfred會照顧你。」Bruce冷漠地拒絕。

“我完全康復了，我——”

「 _ **這是命令！**_ _ **Jason**_ _ **！**_ 」

“……”Alpha的吼聲成功制止小Omega的反駁，電話另一頭是漫長的寂靜。

沒等Jason回覆，掛掉電話的蝙蝠俠眼中出現決絕，他已下定決心，今天蝙蝠俠跟小丑之間只能活一人，他要結束一切，確保小丑永遠不會對任何人下手，包括羅賓在內——尤其是羅賓，所以Bruce無法告訴Jason也不想讓他看到父親 _ **成為一名兇手的過程**_ 。

Bruce的雙手還有Jason在他懷裡了無生氣的體溫，衣索比亞倉庫裡發生的事將會成為Bruce一生的陰影。

Jason的 _ **屍體**_ 形象如此鮮明，男孩在他懷中『死』了，Bruce不曉得該怎麼辦，所有的一切都在崩塌，他沒能保護好他的羅賓——不，追根到底，一開始就是因為Jason對他失望才獨自尋找母親，男孩只是想找到另一個不會讓他失望的人。

Bruce哭了，他願意做一切事情只求Jason回來，他要小丑下地獄，同時要處理Jason跟Sheila Haywood的葬禮，Jason會希望與母親一起下葬，他們總算能在一起……

Bruce邊換掉Jason的制服，心煩意亂，Alfred也無法承受這個，那個給莊園帶來明亮色彩的男孩，如今變得蒼白，Bruce能聽出老管家在電話另一頭的哽咽……

族群Alpha吞下喉嚨裡的腫塊，小Omega渾身是傷，沒有一塊皮膚是完好的，男孩穿上制服那一刻起就義無反顧地陪著他，沒有東西能阻止他的腳步，直到最後勇敢的羅賓為母親擋掉所有傷害。

Jason應該得到更好的結局……Bruce還沒來得及看他長大，沒來得及參加男孩各種比賽，也沒來得及看他帶伴侶回來給自己審核……

Bruce顫抖著雙手，拿掉Jason剩一半的多米諾面罩，那一瞬間，滿身燒燙傷、毆打瘀傷的Jason在他懷中抖了一下，喉嚨發出無聲的抽噎。

『Jason？』蝙蝠俠發現羅賓還有氣息，他永遠忘不了那一瞬間天賜奇蹟的喜悅與感動，不敢相信自己居然有那麼一刻放棄了男孩的生存慾望，『 _ **感謝上帝，他還活著！**_ 』

Bruce小心翼翼將Jason抱進蝙蝠車，他對Sheila Haywood感到抱歉，但Bruce得優先處理Jason……Jason僅剩一口氣，他需要即刻能救下Jason，一秒都不能拖！或許拉薩路池是好選擇！

『撐著點，Jay，你會沒事的……』

蝙蝠車在荒蕪的土地上衝刺，油門踩到最底，Bruce脫去手套握著Jason一隻手、喊Jason的名字，希望羅賓能感覺到他的體溫、有所回應，擔心小Omega因此睡過去，Alpha沒趕上倉庫的爆炸，只祈求死神能撤除決定……

或許只過了幾分鐘，但Bruce心急如焚，度秒如年，突然一個瞬間，蝙蝠俠踩住煞車，Jason的手有了變化，Bruce摸不到男孩手骨上的挫傷、燒傷與骨折……

『Jason？』

Bruce仔細地看著男孩的手、身體，他這輩子沒像當時那麼緊張過，在加速衝進Ra's的領地跟觀察Jason間猶疑不定，Jason嘴唇上的咬傷只剩一個小洞，大面積傷口也比蝙蝠俠從倉庫殘骸中挖出男孩軀體時泛紅、且範圍更小……？

Jason沒有醒來，左手腕微微抽搐，Bruce檢查男孩唯一還在滴血的部位，發現只有這裡的血跡沒沾染爆炸造成的灰沙；Bruce翻過男孩的手腕，一行簡短的文字撕裂男孩的皮膚，就跟所有靈魂伴侶出場的方式一樣，殘忍至極。

對做父母的人來說，Bruce的內心無比安慰，靈魂伴侶不能保證Jason順遂，但保證Jason的生命不會到今天為止。

冷靜後Bruce握著男孩的手不敢說Jason只是受重傷導致一段時間的假死，他確切地檢查過Jason，也確切地整理好男孩破碎的軀殼，悲痛萬分地承認小丑成功殺死一位羅賓——正因為如此，蝙蝠俠不能再讓小丑成功一次！

Bruce很快安排Alfred來照顧Jason，即使過一個晚上後Jason的傷口幾乎全都好了，Bruce也要確保男孩睜開眼睛能看到他熟悉的人；蝙蝠俠還有工作，他要找到小丑，小丑得為此付出代價！

2.

如果Bruce以為他不會自己找出小丑的所在地，就太蠢了！

報紙頭條都寫了小丑以伊朗大使的身份來到紐約，小丑在那，蝙蝠俠也會在那，小丑是國際大使，意味著他們不能輕易動他……

但是，嘿，那是小丑啊！他會自己露餡兒的！

而且——Jason吞了口口水，他戴著墨鏡、穿戴一身土黃色混在小丑手下中，怕被小丑手下發現不是他頭皮發麻的原因，小丑活生生把他打殘再把他炸死的畫面不斷跑過，皮膚仍記得翹棍的堅硬跟火燒的痛楚。

一聲巨響Jason回到現實，——開始了！

小丑首先跑出來，蝙蝠俠追在後方，「快帶我離開這裡！」小丑尖銳的聲音喊道，Jason啟動直昇機，他知道Bruce能追上的，——他只是漏算小丑其中一個手下是蠢貨，起飛沒多久就拿著機關槍胡亂掃射，Jason最後一段記憶是穿刺的疼痛，子彈穿過他後腦杓打碎墨鏡一隻眼睛，他咚地倒向前，什麼都沒了。

Bruce滿腦子都是對小丑的憤怒與仇恨，小丑的危險性太高，是個樂於殺人的瘋子，蝙蝠俠的仁慈造成多人死亡，包括羅賓的！Bruce知道這架直昇機已經走向滅亡，但他得親眼看見小丑消逝，他在小丑臉上灌下一拳、兩拳、三拳……完全無法抵銷Jason死去時他心裡的痛。

「HAHAHAHA——！！」小丑邊咳血邊大笑，鼻梁骨跟牙齒被打斷，他扯開自己的衣物，胸前綁著一顆倒數一分鐘的炸彈，「一起下地獄吧！蝙蝠！」突然抱住蝙蝠俠。

「我為你解決你的小煩惱～」蒼白的男人笑道，「你早就厭倦他了～如果你早點告訴他，他不會捲進你我的小漩渦裡～」

蝙蝠俠試圖拔開黏在身上的男人，小丑一直有著無人能比的堅持，即使他痛揍小丑，那男人說不放手就不放手，說什麼也要跟蝙蝠俠同歸於盡！

「承認吧！承認你感謝我殺死你的小累贅！」

「 _ **羅賓是我的夥伴！**_ 」憤怒的Alpha大吼，然後聽見旁邊出現一個顫抖的低音。

「我才是你的夥伴！——除非你殺死我！否則炸彈不會停下來！做啊！這就是你今天的目的蝙蝠！HAHAHAHA！！！」

一名米黃色軍服的男性拉高即將墜落的直昇機，他們兩個同時驚訝地往機師看過去，只見機師沒花太多時間在飛機上，拔下固定在機身上的斧頭，朝他倆衝過來。

「殺了他！」小丑大喊。

蝙蝠俠在一邊破掉的墨鏡中看見熟悉的藍眼睛，「你不該在這——」

Jason舉起斧頭，二話不說砍斷小丑一隻手臂！

小丑痛得大叫，被背叛的憤怒寫在臉上，另一隻手仍死死拉著蝙蝠不放，少了一隻手，蝙蝠俠要扭開他輕而易舉，此時炸彈倒數只剩10秒鐘，Jason跟上一腳踹開纏人的小丑，9秒鐘，那張扭曲的面容仍使他做噁。

8秒，小丑拿出炸彈遙控開關，只要拇指壓上紅色按鈕，就會直接爆炸。

Bruce不在乎小丑死活，可他在乎Jason的，倒數7秒，他第一反應是抓羅賓一起跳下飛機，沒想到Jason反應更快，閃避Bruce靠過來的手，反而是縮到男人胸前，用盡全身的力氣撞開蝙蝠俠，蝙蝠俠跌出機身時只看見小丑衝上來而Jason將他壓回去——

「 _ **Jason**_ _ **！！！**_ 」

聽見Alpha喊自己的名字，眼前是蝙蝠俠消失就開始惱羞成怒的小丑，Jason可以感覺到殘留在皮膚上的恐懼，以及從心底冒出來的憤怒——

5秒，「你想殺了他？」

或許小丑並不想，他只是想證明人被逼到絕境時勢必會做出極致的求生動作，包含蝙蝠俠在內。

4秒，「我見過你嗎？」小丑此時只想拆掉他的炸彈，他還不能死，他還要繼續跟蝙蝠俠鬥下去！

3秒，「不，」Jason搶過小丑的炸彈按鈕，「我只是一名小人物。」

2秒，換小丑哀號了，他不能被小人物殺死；一聲喀躂吸引他的注意力，他們都知道那是蝙蝠俠的鉤索，蝙蝠俠不會放棄拯救他想救的人，即使是到最後一秒……

那就縮短時間！——Jason扭身踢掉蝙蝠俠的鉤索，二話不說按下炸彈按鈕！

_**砰！！！**_

「 _ **不！！！**_ 」

Bruce與直昇機殘骸直直落進河裡，Bruce游過去，發瘋似地找出Jason的身體，爆炸中一片模糊，隨著河水往下沉的軀幹裡，有兩個在烈火中被焚燒至焦黑，Bruce只能用僅剩的米黃色褲管判斷這具屍體……

「Jason、Jason……」Jason死 _ **第二次**_ 的打擊加上被炸到血肉糢糊、幾乎看不清面貌，浮出水面的Bruce再次崩潰。

回憶Jason在衣索比亞倉庫裡發生的事，蝙蝠俠逼自己承受千刀萬剮的錐心之痛——他沒有保護好羅賓，他的一生都該受罰，但不是以再次失去Jason的方式……

「為什麼不聽我的？Jay？」蝙蝠俠吼出撕心裂肺的咆哮，他不能再承受一次，「為什麼不待在家裡？我說過要你遠離小丑，為什麼不聽我的？」

——Jason……他族群裡最小的成員，他族群裡的小Omega，第二次死在他面前……

「……回來我身邊，你不能這麼對我……」

——是他的錯，絕對是他的錯，如果不是他執意要找小丑復仇，好不容易大難不死的Jason也不會突然出現在飛機上，跟拿著炸彈的小丑同歸於盡……

幾秒後超人提著另一具濕淋淋的屍體飄至他身邊，河水洗淨小丑被炸爛的前半身，部份焦黑、部份血肉糢糊之中只能從服裝判斷屍體的真實身份……就跟蝙蝠俠懷中另一具屍體一樣，若非聽見Bruce喊他Jay，Clark怎麼樣也不會把那個穿著機師服裝的男性軀殼跟羅賓聯想在一塊。

「你在哪？」Bruce朝他咆哮，接受不了超人明明就在附近，Jason卻得為了保護蝙蝠俠，犧牲自己與小丑一同抱住炸彈；Bruce此生沒有比現在更憎恨自己的無能，只因為他想確保羅賓不會再被小丑屠害……

「我很遺憾，Bruce。」Clark無比痛心，羅賓又警戒又崇拜的小表情閃過腦海，他還記得去年自己生日在孤獨堡壘內發生的鬧劇，羅賓Jason是解救他們的最關鍵人物，如今，男孩只能以這種方式離開人世，甚至沒有一個體面的屍體……

「什麼能欄得住你？超人？」Bruce將怒氣都發洩在他身上，超人吸收小丑放出來的毒氣，去找一個安全的地方排放掉，他當然是知道的……

Clark無法回答，他是世界上最有能力的男人，只要他想，別說是Jason，小丑也不可能被炸死……

「Jason是個好孩子。」

「閉嘴！不要喊他的名字！」Bruce搖晃那具血肉糢糊的軀體，「回來吧，Jay……」

超人想告訴好友節哀順變，然而他很清楚這種痛永遠無法消化，下一秒鐘，Clark深吸一口氣，感覺Bruce懷中的 _ **屍體**_ 起了某種變化……

「Bruce……」超人喊停他，Jason的心臟清晰而有力地跳了一下，「Jason……」

「 _ **我說閉嘴！**_ 」

「冷靜點！看看你兒子！」

聽見『兒子』兩字的Bruce往下觀察他的族群Omega，男孩原本焦黑、只剩牙齒面部肌肉變得柔軟，比他剛從水裡出來時要完整許多。

「Jason還活著，Bruce。」超人另一隻手抄起蝙蝠俠與羅賓，「我們去孤獨堡壘！」

Bruce沒有反對，心裡升起新的希望，或許Jason也能跟上次一樣活過來……

至於為什麼，等他醒來後再討論吧！

3.

蝙蝠俠的披風包著Jason，到達孤獨堡壘的時間漫長而遙遠，他能感覺到披風內回握自己的柔軟手心，Bruce一想到自己還有機會將小Omega託付給別人，他就又心痛又開心。

「Bruuuuceeee……」男孩的聲音輕而沙啞。

「我在這，Jason……」Bruce摟緊他。

「蝙……」男孩的聲音清晰一些，「……爸？」

Jason還保留大面積燒傷，奇怪的是，他的皮膚正在恢復，Bruce著急地在男孩額頭上親好幾口，「爸爸在這，Jason，別怕。」

「……爸……」藍眼睛稍微聚焦，「我好痛……」

「 _ **快一點！超人！**_ 」

超人加快速度，一到孤獨堡壘就衝進他的高效修復設備。

「我……我不要……」圓形艙體前，Jason抓緊Bruce，「我不需要那個……」

「Jason，那能治癒你。」Bruce想不顧男孩拒絕直接將人塞進去，卻在看見Jason前半身的內臟後不知所措。

「我看起來……像……需要它嗎？」小Omega很有骨氣地撇過頭，他的心臟直接在他們面前跳動，新鮮的、健康的……

Clark表示讚嘆，確定自己沒有使用透視能力，Jason的心臟、其他內臟、斷掉的肋骨、損壞的肌肉組織、皮膚，都以一般人類無法達到的速度再生……

Bruce拿掉面罩，在一旁摩挲男孩修復至接近膚色的位置，Jason的傷口恢復得越好，他就越安心，「痛嗎？艙體裡面有嗎啡，它能減輕你的疼痛。」

Jason僵硬地搖頭，他很痛，但拒絕像玻璃棺材般的圓形艙體。

男孩的衣服毀於一旦，只有褲管跟近乎全毀的鞋子，Bruce的披風圍住Jason下半身，輕輕握住男孩仍有部份像兩把碳木的雙手。

「你不……」男孩偷瞄幾眼父親，眼神閃爍，這是自從他 _ **死亡**_ 以後，第一次見到Bruce，「……生氣？」

「為什麼要？」Bruce撥開男孩黏在傷口裡的黑髮，此時此刻，沒有比Jason還好好地在這更重要的事了。

「……」酸澀的情緒突然衝上來，Jason瞬間紅了眼眶，「對不起……我……我被他……殺死了……」

Bruce抱住男孩，安撫男孩的背部「不要為此道歉，Jason，不是你的錯，我沒有保護你，那是我的責任。」

「對不……起……」眼淚悄悄滑過男孩的臉頰，「我……聽你的……我沒有追……小丑……相信我……」

「我相信你，我相信你，」急切地吻著男孩髮漩，「沒有人能傷害你了，Jay。」

4.

_那可能不是很重要的事，人生中最後幾秒的想法不足以影響這個世界或他最在乎的人……_

_——為什麼他要大老遠跑來找媽媽呢？他憑什麼認為早就從他生命中消失的媽媽會愛他？_

_視線被血液佔滿，模糊中_ _Jason_ _看見炸彈，聽見小丑的訕笑，炸彈倒數時_ _Jason_ _想到_ _Bruce_ _與_ _Alfred_ _，他只想跟他們道歉，他們不愛他很正常，誰會愛一個街頭老鼠？……_

_灼熱的疼痛遍及全身，他牢牢記得最後接觸到的體溫，那位他曾喊過媽媽的女人，竟也選擇將他丟下……_

_Jason_ _不知道為什麼願意為她抵擋爆炸的傷害，他已經被傷得太重了，她為他流過的眼淚不是真的，_ _Bruce_ _自以為的愛不是真的、_ _Jason_ _所有努力、夢想都不是真的，但還有一件事情是真的，他至死也不會忘卻——_ _Jason Todd_ _是羅賓，他要做羅賓該做的事，他在這世上的最後一件事，不能只是單純被炸死……_

_他不是_ _Bruce_ _的靈魂伴侶，_ _Bruce_ _跟他都沒有靈魂印記，那很好，公平競爭，不會突然出現個誰攪亂他們之間的平靜。（可惜，不用出現個誰攪亂他們的平靜，他們之間就完蛋了。）_

_Jason_ _曾想成為_ _Bruce_ _的_ _Omega_ _，現在他沒有那個機會了，但至少——拜託至少——至少_ _Bruce_ _要為他感到驕傲……要記住他……_

_聲音漸漸遠去，疼痛擴散到極致，他再也感覺不到自己，什麼也沒有，沒有痛苦、沒有傷心，當然也沒有安詳。_

一片空白。

_然後，他甚至沒有察覺到時間的流動，幾個他從未見過的人——一個俏麗短髮的纖瘦女子、三個男子、一個長髮的東方女子——伴隨左手腕的刺痛在他腦中一閃而過，_ _Jason_ _聽見激動而清晰的大叫聲：『感謝上帝！他還活著！』_

 _他被溫暖的手臂摟住，鼻腔裡有他熟悉的_ _Alpha_ _訊息素，蝙蝠俠趕上了……？……蝙蝠俠來救他了……？……蝙蝠俠……沒有放棄他……？_

_Jason_ _再次暈了過去，一片黑暗中小丑的撬棍無情抽打他，_ _Jason_ _連在夢中都能感覺到金屬打在頭骨上的疼痛，親生母親就在一旁袖手旁觀的心痛……_

「不要……」Jason大叫一聲彈跳起來，他不住發抖，深刻的記憶印在腦海中，無論是小丑血紅色的嘴唇、Sheila Haywood的冷漠——

Jason揪住胸口的布料，心臟跳得飛快，他很確定臉上有鹹鹹熱熱的液體滑過，他抹去淚水，赫然發現右手上頭沒有半點傷痕，他再摸摸自己的臉跟頭、拉開毯子、上衣看看腿跟肚子，他……一點傷痕也沒有？

——他昏迷很久？

「咳，嗨。」他旁邊的聲音打斷他的思緒。

Jason嚇了一跳往旁邊躲，朝聲音來源看過去，一個短髮的女人坐在靠窗的單人沙發上，Jason定睛一看，這裡不是他認識的地方，他在一張舒適的床上，但空氣中有Bruce刻意留下的味道。

Jason想大聲問對方是誰，另一方面，他好像見過這個女人……

「我在哪？」

「你家人安排的地方。」

男孩再看看周圍，沒有醫療設備，就是一個單純的房間，擺設與色調是他認識的中東風格。

如果他受重傷昏迷不醒，Alfred絕不會容許他身邊沒有保護措施，至少也要有維持生理機能的點滴？

女人見他仍在徬徨，將一旁的報紙遞給男孩，拿起手機，飛快傳了一個訊息出去。

「……」Jason以為自己眼花，「我只……昏迷一天？」

「是的，我沒有很多時間解釋，你家人快回來了，他不會喜歡看到一個陌生人待在他受傷孫子的房間裡。」

Jason激動起來，孫子？——Alfred來了？

還來不及問，見女人離開椅子，Jason反而感到不安，那很奇怪，他根本不認識她。

「我知道發生在你身上的事，」女人語速突然變快。

「我發生什麼事？」

「羅賓，」

Jason克制肩膀不要抖動，「妳在說什麼？」

「我們 _ **感應**_ 到你，」不在乎男孩的頻頻插嘴，女人再看一眼手機，快速走去陽台，「我會在黑帝斯書店等你一天，」

「我不會——」Jason追著她的身影喊。

「記住，孩子，你不是怪物。」

「什麼——」還沒說完，女人翻過陽台，一躍而下，「嘿！！」跟著衝出去。

Jason的身體才撐到陽台邊緣，還來不及看女人的下落，後方傳來木門被推開的聲音。

「Jason少爺？」

「……Alfred？」Jason站定在陽台，Wayne家的老管家穿著便服，手上有一個紙袋。

「你總算醒了！」Alfred放下紙袋，快步來到陽台，在陽光底下將男孩摟進懷中。

突然被抱住的Jason有點緊張地紅了臉，他沒想到Alfred會特地來中東照料他，一時之間忘記要告訴Alfred剛剛這裡有個陌生女人。

「怎麼回事？Bruce呢？我記得我在倉庫裡……」

「來吧少爺，我會跟你解釋，先讓我看看你。」

Jason在老管家的引導下回到房間內，他坐在鏡子前，仔細盯著完好如初的自己。

——他做了一個自己被殺的夢嗎？

Alfred滿是欣慰與悲傷地看著他的男孩，「Bruce真的嚇到我了。」

Jason瞪大眼睛，他從未從Alfred口中聽過他的驚嚇，「他說了什麼？」

Alfred簡直不敢回想，蝙蝠俠在通訊中用顫抖、悔恨的哽咽聲音告訴他，Jason替媽媽擋下炸彈的衝擊，已經沒有氣息了……

Alfred為他們的男孩哀悼，走過所有Jason喜歡待著的地方，打開他們一起做的食物相簿，看著屋頂上被講不聽的男孩盪上去幾次的吊燈，莊園每一處都有Jason生存過的痕跡，他以為他有機會再看到男孩在屋子裡騎機車亂竄……Alfred不知該如何斥責Bruce，也不知該如何安慰Bruce，他想Bruce跟他一樣痛。

沒想到只過了半天，Bruce突然激動地告訴他，Jason有呼吸了！Alfred無法再待著，立刻趕到機場，他要親眼看到男孩的完好！

來到Bruce安排的飯店而不是醫院，Alfred懷著忐忑的心情飛奔進來，幾乎忘記他堅持的優雅，只見Bruce坐在床邊，緊握Jason的左手。

Jason……Jason很好，燒燙傷、毆打傷害，所有蝙蝠俠敘述的，一件也沒有，除了男孩包著繃帶的左手腕，Jason就像睡著一樣，靜靜躺在床上，呼吸平緩、沒有痛苦……

Alfred拉來一張椅子，坐在Jason面前緊握她的手，「我親愛的少爺，您需要什麼嗎？水、止痛藥、食物？」

Jason腦海中閃過的第一樣不是東西，是圍繞他的族群首領氣味，是Bruce……

「我想要……給我水就好，Bruce去哪了？我們……我們還在追逐小丑，他又自己去了？不帶上我？」

「您被小丑攻擊了，少爺，您需要靜養，」Alfred稍微離開他，帶著一大杯水回來，「即使您看起來非常好。」

「我不是 _ **看起來**_ ，我真的非常好，那就像……」說到一半，Jason沒來由地顫抖，尖銳的笑聲迴盪在他耳邊，「就像一場夢，我很好。」接過水，喝一大口。

Alfred再次坐下，「這正是我們想弄清楚的部份，Jason少爺，據Bruce老爺所說，您受到致命傷，與您在一起的Haywood女士，您的——」

聽見那名字的小Omega緊張嘶吼：「 _ **她不是我的任何人！**_ 」生怕Alfred下一秒就說出他最不想聽見的事實。

「……」

「她不是我的任何人！」Jason哭著說第二次，他的眼淚來得又快又猛。男孩根本無法止住它，急促的吸氣跟喉嚨的腫脹，「我沒有親人，Alfred……」

Alfred離開椅子坐到他身邊，將顫抖的男孩摟到懷中，「你有我們，少爺，您有Bruce、Dick，你的父親、哥哥，我們永遠不會離開你。」

Alfred有節奏地輕拍小Omega的背部，他不曉得倉庫裡發生的事，若Jaosn不說，他不會逼男孩敘述，但若是嚴重到千里迢迢獨自尋找母親的Jason少爺否認親屬關係，Alfred也會嚴肅看待。

「她……」哭了一會兒，Jason抖著聲音問，「她……有……活下來嗎？」

老管家皺了皺眉，「我很遺憾，少爺。」

男孩扭曲了面孔，更大的哭聲被摧出，對親屬關係特別敏感的Oemga像被撕裂了靈魂……

「我怎麼了？Alfred？我應該跟她一樣，我受傷了，我沒理由活下來，為什麼我什麼事也沒有？」Jason抹去眼淚，「我昏過去時Bruce做了什麼，我怎麼可能突然間沒有半個傷口——」征住，想想這是哪裡，想想有什麼可以瞬間救回一個瀕死之人，「……他把我丟進拉薩路池？」

「不，Jason少爺，發現您尚有氣息時老爺確實想這麼做，但您的傷口自己癒合了。」

「……」沒聽明白，「什麼？」

Bruce非常確定Jason當時已經沒有氣息了，失去一切的Alpha做好所有最壞的打算，他朝電話咆哮他跟小丑只能活一個人，Alfred明白Bruce的悲痛與自責，他光是收到Jason的死訊就在腦海中模擬各種復仇的方式了，更何況是一個心痛的父親？

「等Bruce老爺解決小丑，他會查清楚您身上發生的情況，少爺。」

Jason很快停止眼淚，「人的傷口不可能快速癒合，對吧？」

「也許是地域性的庇佑，像拉薩路池那樣的。」

「那Sheila……」Jason晃晃腦袋，決定忘記這個名字，「如果有地域性，不該只有我活下來……」男孩跳開床，四處尋找著什麼，「我的裝備呢？」

「您想要裝備做什麼呢？」Alfred有不好的預感，「請別做傻事，少爺。」

「拜託，我們都知道我出了問題，我是個人類，Alfred！」說完，找不到裝備跟尖銳物的Jason，一把向桌子砸碎他握老半天的杯子。

「少爺！」

「別阻止我，拜託？」抓起一個最大的碎片。

「您不能保證會快速癒合！就您所說的， _ **您是人類**_ ，Jason少爺。」

「對，我不保證，但我保證只扎一個小孔！」

「請您別——」

在Alfred靠近之前，Jason咬牙刺向自己的左手臂，「唔！」痛得悶哼。

「少爺！」Alfred握住那隻纖細的左手臂，眼睜睜看著鮮血冒出來，被割破的睡衣袖子內是Jason白皙的臂膀與殘忍的傷口，「上帝，我為您抽血檢查也能得到一個小孔，真的沒必要……」

見Alfred噤聲，Jason也目不轉睛地盯住手臂——約莫硬幣長的傷口，不是很深，能看到皮裡的肉，真的不誇張，就連Alfred也跟盯它一分鐘——血很快就不流了，它沒有成為一個正常的傷口，就在爺孫倆面前，緩慢卻又比一般人類快速的，合起來，痊癒成傷疤，最終消失……

「梅林的鬍子啊……」Alfred倒吸一口氣。

「……」Jason眨眨眼睛，「你看到了嗎？Alfred？」不知道為什麼上升嘴角，「太酷了！」

5.

夜晚寧靜，Alfred睡在雙人床另一側，Jason躡手躡腳爬下床，用羅賓無聲的輕盈摸到淺褐色的桌邊，找到Alfred下午帶回來的紙袋，老管家為他準備好一套服裝，等著明天退房一起離開。

下午他們確定Jason真的有自癒能力後，Jason吵著要去幫Bruce，蝙蝠俠不能自己面對小丑，但Alfred的擔心其來有自，他們的男孩眨著藍色雙眼，異常興奮，好像忍不住想嘗試他的體質在戰場上可以達到什麼樣的效果。

——那真是一場惡夢！

Alfred絕對不會在沒有準備的情況下讓Jason魯莽地做實驗，今天他可以為了看傷口癒合速度扎自己一個洞，明天他就能在小丑面前再表演一次原地爆炸，沒人能保證跟地域無關，說不定離開這塊土地、過一段時間，男孩就變回普通的男孩。

Jason氣噗噗，然後他想起那個醒來第一眼看到的女人，先不說她從四樓陽台跳出去有沒有怎麼樣，能毫無裝備跳出去的肯定是個勇者——或瘋子，隨便。

最讓Jason在意的是她很面熟，她在他的夢裡出現，她說他們『感應』到他，如果夢到能算感應，那Jason也感應到他們了。

再者，她知道Jason Todd是羅賓，光是這點，他就必須去見她一面。

Jason小心翼翼地換衣服，被小丑擊打時連呼吸都會痛、站起來都是折磨，現在卻跟沒事人一樣？

——好吧，真的很酷，他比Dick多一項優勢，Jason忍不住要在Bruce面前展示了！

「嗷……」他痛呼一聲立刻摀住嘴，注意床上的Alfred有沒有動靜，左手腕處突然傳來撕裂般的疼痛，他受傷了嗎？怎麼突然？

Jason這才發現他的左手腕纏著一圈繃帶，此時繃帶被血液染濕一點，血量沒有很多。Jason不疑有他，他要在最短的時間內出去再回來，反正他受傷很快就好了，這個突然出現的傷口不用在意。

穿好衣物、鞋子，Jason摸到門邊，用最小的聲音開門、關門，來到陌生的走廊後他吐出一口氣，接著飛快離開現場。

6.

黑帝斯書店……在荒郊野外，司機先生一臉不安，懷疑一個少年往郊外跑的正當性，Jason只好請他一個小時後再來接自己。

那是個簡單的土色方形建築，有幾個排列整齊的四方形窗戶，沒有燈光，門半掩著，Jason懷著忐忑不安的心情推開門。

點點星光沒辦法照亮整個角落，空氣中有書頁腐朽的味道，但大多架子都是空的。Jason習慣性地瞧瞧門框旁邊，按下電燈開關，想當然爾電燈沒有回應他，一時間他懷疑自己為什麼要來這裡。

突然，裡面出現火光，Jason聽見窸窸窣窣的腳步，聽見自己的心跳，他深吸一口氣，刻意踩出聲響地走進去。

火光來自一盞油燈，Jason首先看到它，才看到拿著它的人——是個白人男子，穿著簡單T恤、牛仔褲，長相白淨、目光溫柔——是他夢裡其中一個男人！

「嗨。」男人打招呼。

「嗨，」Jason回應，「有個女人要我來這裡……看得出來你們資金短缺。」

男人只是笑了笑，Jason注意到男人左手腕處有一個靈魂印記的護腕，有點吃驚地與男人對上眼。

雖然小說與電影都在吹捧靈魂伴侶的美好，但現實生活中有靈魂伴侶、遇到靈魂伴侶的人少之又少，真正在一起白頭到老的更是神話般的存在，到了現代，靈魂伴侶護腕成為一種流行，不是每個人的護腕底下都有一串浪漫的紀錄，紀錄一對靈魂伴侶的相遇。

Jason沒有，他跟一般人一樣沒有一輩子一定要遇到的另一半，這不是什麼令人難過的事，他就是一個普通不過的街頭小孩。

「來吧，我們在等你。」男子說，「我叫Nicky。」

「Jason。」男孩說，尷尬地移開目光。

Jason與Nicky保持一點距離，他實在沒有理由跟著往裡面走，他無法忽視心裡面的熟悉感，以至於忘掉蝙蝠俠教予的警惕。

最裡面有個沙發座位，是書店還營業時期給客人休憩閱讀的座位，Jason坐在長沙發的中間與他們面面相覷，待在他床邊等他醒來的女人Andy坐在一張單人沙發上，他旁邊還有Jason夢裡的另外兩個白人男子，Joe與Booker，Joe左手腕覆蓋一個跟Nicky一模一樣的護腕。

Jason沒辦法聞到他們的氣味，若不是他們用上非常昂貴的抑味劑（像蝙蝠俠與羅賓使用的那種），就是他們都是Beta。

Jason百感交集，Andy首先告訴他他們是一群不死之人，快速癒合傷口、不會老去，痛感保留，講完這個大前提，他們自我介紹一輪：完全不知道年齡的女魔頭Andy、兩個十字軍東征的敵對陣營Joe跟Nicky、最年輕Booker打過拿破崙戰爭——Jason不禁懷疑，就沒有一個更現代、更接近他年齡的不死之人？這代溝要隔幾代……

介紹完彼此，他們用嚇小孩的童話方式告誡Jason不要被人類發現他的永生，人類在讓他們痛苦的方面有很高的造詣。

「傭兵的實際意思是？」Jason知道自己問了個蠢問題，他知道傭兵的意思，只是他還沒親眼看過。

「收錢辦事。」

「好事或壞事？」

「那要看在哪個年代了。」

「……」

「你比我們想像中更年輕。」Booker扭開他的隨身酒壺，「你幾歲了，孩子？」

「16。」Jason乾巴巴地說，「我會永遠維持這模樣？」

「你聽見我們說的了。」喝酒。

永遠維持16歲的外表，女孩們要羨慕死他了，「重磅炸彈，重磅消息，你們夢到我穿著羅賓裝備自己去送死。」

「我看到一個女人，你擋在她與炸彈之間。」Nicky說，「你很勇敢。」

Jason的瞳孔縮小一瞬，他希望昏暗的燈光中不要被發現自己的詫異，「那不重要了。」

Joe與Andy交換一個懷疑的眼神，倒也沒繼續糾結男孩不願討論的事，Jason使他們印象深刻，有可能他時常接觸超能力者，對突然出現新技能的自己感到新鮮，沒有他們的徬徨、無助、孤單。

也因如此，Andy沒有第一時間綁架羅賓，讓他知道自己已經不是普通人類，再也不能跟人類一起生活。

「這不是我想向人們公開我身份的方式，」Jason嘟嘴，假裝提起Sheila Haywood一點也不尷尬，「我想要一點崇拜的尖叫聲。」蝙蝠俠千躲萬防想守住他們的身份祕密，漏算羅賓長生不老，而且其他 _ **特殊體質者**_ 還感應到他了。

他們覺得有趣地笑了，「我們跟蝙蝠俠交手過。」

Jason瞪大眼睛，「什麼？」

「很久以前，也許他之後會來找我們。」Joe語氣溫吞吞的，「他不會允許我們帶走他的寶貝助手。」

「你們要帶我跟你們一起……成為傭兵？」

「你你已不適合人類社會，Jason，在人類面前死了又活、死了又活會引起恐慌的。」

換Jason疑惑了，「我的技能還包括復活？」

「事實上，孩子，你死過一次我們才能夢到你，死亡是技能啟動的開關。」

「……」Jason靜止不動，「不，我是受重傷，傷口好了！」

他們再次交換眼神，「你的Alpha什麼都沒告訴你。」

Jason癟嘴，昏暗的燈光下看不見他臉頰紅潤，從他醒來到現在都沒機會遇到蝙蝠俠，他毫無預警，他們連他的感受都能夢到，哪有比這個更羞愧的事！

「仔細回想，Jason，有那麼一刻，你連『感覺』的感覺都沒有。」

Jason明顯地顫抖一下，想起夢裡短暫的一片空白，他受過很重的傷，也因槍擊昏迷很久，昏迷與失去意識實際上都還有意識，他知道自己活著，知道自己還能掙扎，但『空白』……就是『空白』，他甚至無法阻止『空白』的發生跟結束，無法悲痛、無法哀悼……

「不可能，沒有人能復活！」男孩跳起來，心煩氣躁。

知道男孩在煩躁什麼的Andy問，「想知道我們一般怎麼讓新成員相信嗎？」拔出塞在沙發縫縫的槍。

「怎麼做？」Jason根本無心去想他們怎麼證明，因為那是不可能的事，如果他真死了，那就是羅賓的失敗、蝙蝠俠的失敗……

正被無力感壓得喘不過氣的男孩，只見Andy突然站起來，手槍直直對準他眉心。

Jason倒抽一口氣，「妳不是認——」

磅一聲巨響，小Omega倏地往後倒去，近距離槍殺在眉心間留下焚燒痕跡，鮮血與腦漿噴灑在沙發布上，男孩不可置信的瞳孔硬生生對著準備拿酒裝滿隨身酒瓶的Booker。

Booker有點惋惜地搖搖頭，雖然他的惋惜不是真的，「我討厭對Omega開槍。」

「所以不是你做。」Andy將槍插回原本的位置，悠緩地坐回單人沙發。

「他聞起來像什麼？」Nicky跟Joe都是Beta，他們聞不到男孩的訊息素。

「松果、風信子……」再仔細聞。

「雪莓、仙人掌花，」Andy補充完剩下的，「非常開胃。」

「如果他不想跟我們走，我們該怎麼做？」

「就讓他走吧，蝙蝠俠不會讓他暴露。」

「妳不相信他，Andy。」

Andy沒有立刻否認，「他會履行他的職責，保護人們，包括他的羅賓。」

其他人有幾秒鐘的沉默，直到Booker說：「但他失敗了。」

「咳……」沙發上沈靜的小Omega抖一下，燒傷的痕跡消失，彈孔慢速癒合，瞳孔開始聚焦。

拿著酒瓶的男人揮一揮手，臉上是哀淡的微笑。

Jason頭痛欲裂，身體止不住發抖，他似乎能聽見Joe事不關己的聲音，用那溫吞吞的口吻，說：「Jason有靈魂印記，Nicky。」

然而Nicky的眼神既溫柔又無奈，「命運自有安排。」

——什麼？

Jason沒空去思考男人這句話的意思，他要思考的東西太多了，雖然只有一瞬間，他是真的感覺到東西穿過腦袋的震撼；他動了動，頭痛的感覺消失很慢，Jason忍不住用手摸子彈放進去的位置，他摸到一個未癒合的窟窿，後腦杓滿是鮮血跟某種黏稠噁心的東西……

「妳開槍射我！」不是問句，是指責。

「歡迎回來，男孩。」

「不！」男孩大叫，「 _ **我不是殭屍！**_ 」

7.

Jason討厭接受自己已死的事實，如果不是他的特殊體質，他真的已經 _ **死了**_ 。

所有人都看得出來男孩的心事重重，見過大風大浪的不死者們從來沒想過男孩可能根本不想回來，那種悔恨、那種孤單，死亡前最後一刻，曾經是街頭男孩的Jason只想要父親為他感到驕傲……

「如果我沒記錯，蝙蝠俠的抑味劑密不透風，你不可能在他著裝時聞到他的訊息素。」

Jason皺著眉看向Andy，他比剛踏進這裡更心煩意亂，「是啊，為什麼問？」

「因為你聞到他了，我們共享你那一瞬間的記憶、感受，記得嗎？」

「……所以你們連蝙蝠俠什麼味道都知道了。」雖然Jason是羅賓都已經暴露了，蝙蝠俠的真實身份也不難查。

Booker的隨身酒瓶靠近唇邊，哼哼地笑著，「意思是他做了些事讓訊息素流出來。」

「為什麼？」

「也許是擦眼淚。」Nicky說。

「眼淚本身也有訊息素。」

Andy舒適地靠在沙發椅上，「 _感謝上帝，他還活著。_ 」

Jason張大眼睛跟嘴巴，他拒絕承認Bruce剝開面罩擦去眼淚的畫面，蝙蝠俠才不會哭！也拒絕這些剛認識沒多久的人揭露他的記憶，更甚的是——安慰他？

見Omega在昏黃的燈光中臉紅，他們幾個像默契極好的混蛋們心領神會地調整姿勢，能更不受阻礙地享受青春期男孩的爸爸煩惱。

「不！你們不能這麼對我！我才16歲！」男孩控訴，「我活著回來不是要給你們看笑話的！」

他們準備回覆些什麼，外頭突然傳來汽車叭叭聲。

Jason的臉還紅得跟什麼一樣，想起他跟計程車司機約好一小時回來載他，「那是來找我的。」

「你要走嗎？通常我們會接收像我們一樣的人，但你是特例，你身邊不乏特殊能力者。」

「我要回到我原本的生活，」Jason起身，「蝙蝠俠還需要我……也許。」

「祝你好運，Jason。」

「來吧，我送你出去。」Nicky跟他們點點頭，走到男孩身邊。

出去的路上Jason還懷有點忐忑不安，連他自己都不相信蝙蝠俠還需要死過的羅賓，但至少Bruce很高興他回來，那就夠了……

「你的手在流血。」

「這個？」Jason拉開袖子，露出裡頭滲血的繃帶，「不曉得，我回來後就只剩這個傷口。」

「你的致命傷會好，你不會再感冒發燒，只有那個，會一直持續下去。」

「……持續下去什麼意思？」

「那不是普通傷口，Jason，那是個靈魂印記。」

Jason愣在半路上，「不，我沒有靈魂印記。」

「現在你有了，他或她才剛出生呢。」

「我才不會成為犯罪者……」Jason噁心地咋舌，「它會一直痛下去？」

「你是第一個得到永生能力後才有靈魂印記的不死者，我們沒有其他案例解釋你仍有傷口的原因。」

「……」Jason複雜地看著他，「你跟Joe的靈魂印記……是匹配的？」

「是的，我們見到彼此就知道了。」

「但你們殺了彼此好幾次。」

「戰爭嘛～好在命運願意給我們機會成為一生的伴侶。」

「我不曉得，沒人告訴我兩個男Beta可以成為伴侶，但命運說你們可以。」

「很怪嗎？」

「不，今天所見的事情中，你跟Nicky的關係是最正常的。」邁開步伐，晃晃左手，「我有個小我16歲的靈魂伴侶呢，還時時刻刻弄痛我。」

「只有命運能對抗命運，Jason，靈魂印記在不死者身上弄出痕跡，傷口會痊癒不留疤痕，靈魂印記以疤痕的方式存在，會跟你肉體對抗到最後一刻。」

Jason問：「最後一刻？」

「如果有一天你的靈魂印記像普通人一樣慢慢恢復、留疤，你就要注意了。」

「我就沒有不死的能力了？」

Nicky點點頭。

「真有那種時候嗎？」

「不是現在，你至少有一百歲的壽命，至少。」

計程車又叭叭幾聲，催促裡頭的男孩快點出去。

「我真的該走了。」

「如果你想找我們……」

「就問蝙蝠俠。」

Nicky微微笑，他笑起來非常溫柔，「是的，他能找到我們。」但蝙蝠俠同不同意意羅賓跟一群傭兵鬼混就是另外一回事了，「最後提醒你，無論你的靈魂印記是什麼，不要被它影響了。」

Jason走出去時總算給Nicky一個勉強的笑容，「我要幫蝙蝠俠解決小丑問題，現在沒空看它，我也絕對不會被影響的！」

8.

「 _ **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!**_ 」

處理完小丑屍體的Clark一回來，尖銳的喊叫動盪了空曠的孤獨堡壘，Clark飛快往聲音出現的位置飛過去，推開門只看見一個滿臉疲憊的Bruce跟氣噗噗的Jason Todd。

「我他媽不在乎！！」男孩大叫，赤腳在堡壘冰冷地上衝來闖去，「他或她叫我孩子！憑什麼！！」右手指著左手腕大罵。

「怎麼了？」Clark打趣問。

「靈魂伴侶。」Bruce只是喝著咖啡，他幾天前就看過Jason的靈魂印記了，他得說，經歷Jason兩次被炸爛再恢復（而且完全不依靠外星科技），Jason未來很大機率會辜負一個人的靈魂伴侶就不是那麼重要了。

Clark仔細看一眼Jason左手腕上的標記，上頭非常尖酸刻薄地烙下一句：『抱歉，孩子，我結婚了。』

「噢……」超人同情地望著男孩。

「不要用那眼神看我！」Omega朝他露出牙齒。

「我很抱歉，Jason，為什麼它還在流血？」

「……」Jason一臉你就在乎這個？

「我是說，你其他的傷口都好了。」

「這是命運，它不會停止。」男孩的臉黯淡下去，「這 _ **混蛋**_ 會一直提醒我 _ **他**_ _ **或她**_ _ **結婚了**_ 到他或她死為止！！」

「事情發生之前，你不知道前因後果。」Clark試圖安慰，可以看出Bruce對Jason活著回來真的很開心，連髒話都讓他說了是有多盲目……

「對，但我知道 _ **他結婚了**_ ！」咬牙切齒。

Clark知道這很難安慰，他是氪星人，他沒有靈魂伴侶，無從體會對靈魂伴侶的期待與失落。

男孩才16歲，據Jason所敘述，他將永遠凍齡，人們至少要超過35歲才會喊一個外表16歲的男孩『孩子』，命運安排一位35歲的已婚成年人做Jason的靈魂伴侶，意味著那人沒有等命中注定的伴侶出現，就先跟另一個人結婚。

遺憾的是，於情於理這都不是錯的，連『背叛』都算不上。

Bruce放下咖啡杯，朝男孩走過去，「回家了，Jason。」

「……」鼓著臉生悶氣。

「靈魂伴侶不是童話故事，它不完美。」

「你又沒有靈魂伴侶，你怎麼知道？」

Bruce嘆口氣，「我有。」

Jason睜大眼睛，「你說你沒有！」

「我說我不信靈魂伴侶。」Bruce脫去左手手套再向上拉緊身衣袖，他的靈魂印記出現在左手腕內側，Jason從未看過它，一直深信Bruce沒有靈魂伴侶……如今Bruce向他展示，是不是就表示，他真的失戀了？

「你遇見他或她了嗎？」

「她，遇到了。」

Jason露出疑惑的表情，「但你單身又沒朋友。」

Bruce搖搖頭，假裝沒聽到Clark的偷笑，蓋好自己的靈魂印記，戴上手套，「若我帶你去拉薩路池，就會再遇到她。」

「！！」

「靈魂伴侶不是童話故事，」重複一遍，滿滿的無奈襲來，「它不完美。」

「……」男孩仍鼓著腮幫子，但釋懷多了，「至少這傢伙只是結婚了，不是恐怖份子。」戳戳他的靈魂印記。

Bruce更疲憊了，希望不是。

**Author's Note:**

> 有cp，但不是現在XDDD


End file.
